


A different type of video

by procrastinating_professional



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Mild Blood, Not Beta Read, Spoilers for say goodbye, Suicide Attempt, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinating_professional/pseuds/procrastinating_professional
Summary: This was my reaction to the infamous video only I projected onto an OC....That's it. That's the whole thing.
Relationships: None





	A different type of video

**Author's Note:**

> Heyho, peeps!  
> Here we go again, I guess.  
> Constructive criticism is welcomed, please be gentle, tell me if I forgot any trigger warnings I need to include. 
> 
> Have a moustache! (Don't ask.)
> 
> ~lia

It all started on the last day of October 2016. My roommate Melanie was invited to a Halloween party, some dude from our school wanted her to accompany him, so that left me alone in our small flat. 

Since I didn't get an invitation from anyone, I had nothing to do. I didn't enjoy parties that much anyway, so I figured it was fine.

I positioned myself on our very comfy couch, grabbed a blanket and my laptop and opened up YouTube.

There weren't many channels I was subscribed to, but I recently discovered some guy named "jacksepticeye " and I have to admit, the dude is crazy awesome. 

I admired how he managed to make me laugh at his stupid jokes and bubbly loud personality. His Irish accent made him so likeable, even though it didn't seem to be that strong. 

But the thing I liked the most about him was his ability to drive the community nuts by dropping small subtle hints about his ego personalities.

It's like a wild chase for clues that will create a fully fledged story when put together correctly. 

I sighed. I myself were very hyped because of the narrative he came up with.

During the passing month, he had hidden so many hints, there were so many appearances of the newest character, a sort of dark alter ego. 

What we got was some pretty damn good edited footage of Jack glitching all over the place, some weird static sounds and high pitched laughter. 

Oh, and of course some very insane glances at the camera, at us, that seemed to stare right into my soul.

Creepy.

But I loved it.

Nevertheless, it seems like he doesn't mean any good, looking back on for example the latest episode of his playthrough of "Layers of Fear" , which was filled to the brim with this sort of anti persona. 

As I refreshed my subscription page, I wondered what might happen next. It was Halloween after all, so...

Suddenly, it popped up right on my screen. 

The thumbnail showed a carved pumpkin. Nothing weird about that. 

The title ob the other hand caught my attention very fast. 

It said "Say goodbye" in all messed up letters. Zalgo font, if I remember correctly. 

I shivered and couldn't help but smile intensely at the screen. This was gonna be good. 

I curiously clicked on the video and was greeted with a slap to the face. Like usual. That only made me smile even harder. He's so incredibly energetic. 

The first few minutes were actually quite normal but I reckoned it had to appear ordinary at first. Then, the good stuff started happening. Jack just happened to get a "random nose bleed", as he liked to refer to it.

Later, he heard some ominous sounds coming from a different part of his apartment. As he went to investigate, his dark persona creeped the living crap out of me. 

But I loved it. 

After some more glitches and Jack almost setting his arm on fire by drifting it over a lit candle, he was about to add the final touch to his by this point already carved pumpkin he'd named Gerald, it happened. 

The video glitches out again and I had the feeling this would be different than the ones before. 

The Irishman slowly rose the knife in his hand until it touched his throat. I tried to keep myself from screaming as I watched him slide it across his pale neck, leaving a trail of crimson blood. My eyes went open wide with horror as his body went limp, head sinking down onto Gerald, obviously 'dead'. 

There he was until the screen went black. The only thing to hear was a muffled cry for help. I didn't realise at first that I had been holding my breath this entire time, only as I exhaled sharply in disbelief.

And of course, the jumpscare got me hard. I let out a small scream as the other Jack reached out his hand toward the screen and laughed like the crazy person he was. 

He immediately started to accuse the viewer to be at fault, to only have watched and not acted. As these words left his mouth, the glitching only got stronger and his eyes went entirely black. It freaked me out. 

But I loved it. 

Overwhelmed by awe, I closed my laptop and took a deep breath. Robin really did a mind blowing job on this one. And Jack really nailed the performance. It almost felt real, like he didn't pretend to be someone else.

But, come on, how insane would that be, right? 

Seeing as it was late, I got up and made my way over to my bedroom. A quiet yawn left my mouth, as I slid under the covers. The power of sleep overcame me after just a few minutes. I'm sure that satisfied smile didn't leave my face once that night.

And I loved it so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Stay safe! 💜


End file.
